


Go Somewhere Private

by whisperfade



Series: Don't Wanna Hear Or See [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Double Penetration, Multi, PWP, Pain Kink, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, mikey's such a cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: For my free space on trop bingo - a gift for LadySmutterella, who is so supportive and who started this whole thing.Mikey, Frank and Gerard get kinky, basically. Absolute filth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/gifts).



Frank wanted this. He’d talked to Gerard and Mikey, separately and together, put that still hadn’t prepared him for what he saw upon entering his room. Mikey was slowly pumping his long, skinny fingers in and out of his own tight hole, while Gerard was sitting on his face, obviously being rimmed. Frank had never gotten hard so quickly in his life. Jamia and Lindsey, who knew exactly what was happening, had left the house about an hour earlier, smirks on their lips and a strap-on dildo in their bag. They would be gone for the night. Frank was a little nervous, to say the least, but he’s fucked both the way brothers (separately) on many occasions, and he assumed that it wouldn’t be too different.

Gerard turned around from his position above Mikey, spotting Frank in the doorway. His hand was in his jeans, slowly stoking his cock while watching the brothers. Gerard allowed Frank to squirm for a bit longer before beckoning him over with a raised eyebrow, pointing at the still-oblivious Mikey. Gerard raised himself off Mikey’s mouth, and as soon as the latter pulled his fingers out to grab at Gerard’s hips, Frank shoved his aching cock home in one fluid motion.

“Fuck!” Mikey jerked his hips up, the intrusion welcome but uncomfortable. He was aware of Gerard moving down his body, but was too distracted to pay much mind. Mikey didn’t like it gentle, in fact you could say the opposite. Mikey liked it hard and fast, peppered with spanks and names and bites. Mikey was a bit of a painslut. As a result, when Frank gripped his slim hips, digging his stubby fingernails into the soft skin, Mikey cried out in ecstasy.

Suddenly, Frank stopped his thrusting, and Mikey opened his eyes to see Gerard kneeling next to Frank, his hands splayed on Frank’s navel, just above where his dick disappeared into Mikey.  
“D’ya reckon you can take two?” Gerard asked, hesitantly.  
“Fuck yes.” Mikey needed it. “Make me your whore. Make me not be able to sit down for weeks, make it so that I have to clench constantly so that your come doesn’t leak out of my ass for days-“ Mikey was cut off as a sharp spike of pain rocketed up his spine, Gerard having thrusted into him with no warning. The feeling of their two cocks inside him almost sent Mikey over the edge, but years of orgasm denial meant that he could practically hold on for hours.

Gerard and Frank started thrusting into Mikey, perfectly in sync, and the feeling of their cocks rubbing together combined with the tightness of Mikey around them made them groan in ecstasy, the sound almost musical. Still thrusting, Gerard grabbed his brother’s leaking cock, jacking it in perfect rhythm.  
“God, Mikey, you little whore. Such a slut, so needy. Your little hole’s so tight but I know you’re a cockslut, love the feeling of a huge one ripping you open,” Gerard was gifted at dirty talk, and Frank was getting off on it as much as Mikey. That said, Mikey loved being called names, and had no qualms about more begging.

“Gee, Frank, I’m so close! Please, please let me come for you.” Mikey pleaded, and as soon as he saw Gerard and Frank Exchange a glance he knew he had won. The two began pounding into him at a furious pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Mikey was a mess, squirming and writhing. It only took a few more thrusts before he was coming, shooting in stripes over all of their stomachs, and the clenching of his hole sent the boys over the edge, their thrusts becoming shallower as they rode out their orgasms. 

Eventually, the two pulled out, staring in awe at Mikey’s gaping hole, still leaking their mixed come. After they finally managed to tear their eyes away, they curled up on either side of Mikey, Gerard brushing his brother’s hair out of his eyes in a surprisingly gentle gesture compared to what the boys had just been doing. The three exchanged soft smiles before slowly sinking into sleep, still entwined in each other.


End file.
